The sister I never knew
by TunderLego300
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Akko and Diana will be sisters in this one. A/N: I do not own, Little Witch Academia. Enjoy and tell me what you think about it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The sister I never knew

A year in a half later Beatrix Cavendish summoned the current head of the house of Cavendish for an urgent matter.

When Diana's mother Bernadette Cavendish and Aunt Daryl Cavendish came out to the lake they saw Beatrix Cavendish in her all mighty spirit form.

Daryl Cavendish asked her sister what was going on and Bernadette Cavendish said she did not know what was going on. Then out of the blue Beatrix spoke to them. The sisters were surprised that Beatrix was talking to them. In the many years they have known her they have never heard or seen her talk.

Beatrix told Bernadette and Daryl about a prophecy that her old friend Woodward told her. Bernadette asked what the prophecy is about. Beatrix told her that one day a powerful witch will be born in the middle of the summer. As Beatrix said that, the sisters were confused about what they learned. Before they could ask any questions, Beatrix told Bernadette that she will meet a special someone named Chariot du Nord. After she told them that, Beatrix went back to the spirit world until the next Venusian Eclipse, then Bernadette thought to herself why did my husband pass away before our daughter was born. Also, I have not been feeling well since my husband passed away.


	2. Chapter 2 taking a trip to a new place

Chapter 2 taking a trip to a new place

A week has passed since Bernadette and her sister had gotten the message. They were having breakfast in the dining room in silence. Daryl could not take the silence any longer. So she yelled at her sister. Bernadette stopped eating her cereal that was in the bowl. A moment had passed since Daryl's outburst of anger. Bernadette tried to calm her down, but she refused to listen to her and did not want to calm down. After the discussion was over Daryl stormed out of the dining room and went to her room.

After a few hours of just sitting round in the dining room it took Bernadette a while for her to think about what had happened earlier with Daryl and what she said to her.

Around noon Bernadette and Daryl took a trip into town for some shopping. After they completed their shopping for the day Bernadette asked her sister if she wanted to have some ice cream and she said "sure". After they got their ice cream Bernadette spoke to her sister about the prophecy and Daryl just listened to her for a while. Right after their discussion about the prophecy Bernadette's decision was for them to take a family vacation together. Daryl thought about it for a while and then she said "yes". Bernadette told her to pick a place that she would like to go and when she finds that place to just let her know.

During dinner they spoke again about the vacation. Bernadette ask her if she had decided on where she would like to go, and Daryl said "yes" that she would like to go to Japan. Bernadette asked her why she would like to go Japan and she said, because she has never been to Japan before and would like to see the sites. Bernadette thought for a moment and she said, "okay, let's go". When they finished their dinner, they went home to pack their things for the trip.

When morning came around, they got the kids ready as well, for they had an early flight that day. As soon as they got to the airport, they boarded their plane to Japan. The flight from Europe to Japan would take 9 hours, 49 minutes.

Their long flight to Japan was a bit overwhelming, because of the excitement on the faces of Daryl's daughters, just being in a new place. When the plane came to a complete stop they got off the plane. Their first part of the plan was to take a taxi to the hotel and go site seeing afterwards.

When they got to the hotel, they went to the check-in desk to get their room keys. When they got to their rooms, they dropped their things off and went to have some lunch first, because they were just hungry.

Elsewhere, a girl with red hair was running a bit late for her trip to Japan. When she got to the taxi door, she started to check to make sure she had everything especially her passport. After she made sure that she had everything she check her watch for the time. She had to take a second look at her watch to make sure it was the right time, then she took a long breath of air and let it out.

When the taxi took off, she had a thought about that same dream she had a few weeks ago. She kept on wondering what it all meant. When the taxi came to a complete stop at the airport, she paid the taxi driver and then she practically ran into the airport. She ran to the counter to show her passport to the attendant. After she got her ticket, she ran to the waiting line to board the plane. Lucky for her, she did not have to wait long, because the line was already moving quickly.

When she got on the plane, she was relieved, because she wasn't as late as she thought, if not the plane would've taken off without her. She took her assigned seating and as soon as the plane finally took off, she took a long nap, on her way to Japan.

When the plane landed in Japan, she got off the plane and took a cab to the motel. When she got to the motel, she went to the check-in counter to get her room key. As soon as she got to the room she crashed onto the bed and fell to asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 the vacation that no

Chapter 3 the vacation that no one will forget

leave comment if you feel like it and enjoy

The following day, Bernadette and her family were deciding on which place to go visit first. Daryl was thinking hard on where she wanted to go first, but she could not come up with anything, so she asked her daughters where they wanted to go. They picked two places that they wanted to go see. So, Daryl and her sister agreed to go visit Hitsujiyama Park and Osaka together. They all left the hotel onto their first destination.

In the meantime, at the motel, Chariot du nord was getting ready to go out and have a fun time. She made sure to get her camera before leaving the room. She went down to the diner to grab some breakfast, before heading out.

Bernadette and her sister had finally reached their destination, Hitsujiyama Park. The place was breathtaking, because of the lake and the gargantuan Mount Buko and its flowers. After a lot of walking and site seeing they stopped and set up a small picnic area for themselves with some snacks and refreshments; while they relaxed for a while. Daryl took out a sketch pad, pencils and supplies to do some sketching and painting of the area and scenery, because her hobby is sketching and painting.

Meanwhile, Chariot went to Yokohama to see if she can come up with new ideas to add for her show. She took some pictures that caught her eye. when she was done taking pictures she went to the next place on her list.

When Daryl was done with her sketching and some paintings, she took a group family picture. As soon as the paintings were done drying, they went to their next destination. While walking to their next site, Daryl asked her sister where she would like to have lunch at. She thought to herself for a moment and said, you will see when we get there. Daryl sighed to herself when she heard that, and they continued walking to their next destination.

While walking to their next destination they bumped into someone by accident. They stopped to help her out and they asked her for her name, and she introduced herself as Chariot du nord. The sisters suddenly had a moment to themselves, before they were brought out of their thoughts. Chariot told them, thank you for helping me pick up my things. They asked her if she would like to have lunch with them after they visit Osaka. Chariot said, sure she would like to go and have lunch with them.

As they were site seeing at Osaka something caught Chariot's eye, she walked towards it to get a better look while calling out to Bernadette and her sister. They went to go see what Chariot was looking at. When they got there, she showed them the poster of a festival that will be happing in a few days, and she asked them if they would like to go to the festival with her.

When they were all done site seeing Osaka they went to a restaurant called Harukoma. When they got there they got a table for six. As soon as they all sat down at their table, they ordered their food. Bernadette and her sister spoke to Chariot about what her plans were while in Japan and where she was staying at. She told them that she was staying at a motel and she was planning to show off her magic to people and to give them happiness in their lives. Daryl had some questions, but Bernadette stopped her before she could say anything or make any remarks about her dream.

When they were done eating their meal, they invited Chariot to stay with them at the hotel, but she thanked them for the offer, and said that she will be fine on her own.

When Chariot left them, she went on to her last destination, Daryl asked her sister what she thought about Chariot. Bernadette said that she would like to know her more. After their talk they went back to the hotel to take a nap. When they got to the hotel they just wanted to relax from their long day.

At night Chariot was looking at the stars and imaging what the festival will be like. She could not wait for the next day.

A few days had passed for Bernadette and her family vacation and also for Chariot as well, in those few days Bernadette had a date with Chariot and also had stayed with her at the motel; she and Chariot also made out one night, while seeing a few shooting stars and they made a wish.

The next day, the festival forNagasaki Okunchiwas being set up. So, they went to theHiroshima to meet up with Daryl and the kids. When they got there Daryl was painting a picture of the place with the kids posing for the picture. They called out to her and she turned around and said, "hey".

They were talking about where to have lunch at, and Daryl said, "how about the Conveyor belt sushi CHOJIRO Hozenji Flagship Store that she passed by earlier". They agree to go to the place. When they got to the restaurant they went in and sat at the tables that were outside, because it was a nice day out. They looked over their menu and then ordered their meal. As soon as they received their meal they just ate in peace.

When they were done eating, they went to a couple of places before the night of festival. There they took a moment to watch the sun set and then they went back to the hotel and motel to get changed for the festival. When they were done changing for the festival, they met back up at the entrance of the festival.

At the festival they went to a few game stands and played games. After the games they went to a food stand and got some cotton candy and some drinks. They also took a few pictures of the festival. When the festival came to an end there were some fireworks that symbolized the end of the festival. Chariot took a picture of Bernadette her family. When the festival was over, they all went back to their hotel and motel.

The next day Bernadette told Chariot that she was heading back home. But, before leaving she asked Chariot if she knew anything about the prophecy; and Chariot said, "are you talking about my dream". Bernadette asked her what she meant by her dream, and she told her that it was hard to understand it because it did not make much sense to her. So, Bernadette told Chariot what her ancestor said to her and Daryl. Chariot was shocked about what was said and told Bernadette, sorry, but no thank you. Bernadette said I understand your feelings and went back to the hotel.

Bernadette and her sister packed their things and went to the airport for their flight back home. Chariot will be leaving Japan in a few days after she visits the last few places on her list.

When the plane landed back in Europe, their driver drover them back home, and as soon as they got home, they unpacked their things and took a long nap before lunch.

A few days later, Bernadette found out that she was pregnant. It was a magical moment for her, but Daryl was shocked about the news of her sister pregnancy test; and said, "How can that be"?


End file.
